The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for mixing components, such as powder and liquid components. More particularly, it relates to a mixing device, and related methods of use, facilitating convenient hand-mixing of components by a user and subsequent dispensing, for example in the preparation of a gelatinous, resorbable medical substance having hemostatic properties.
Many medical procedures, such as surgical procedures, entail application of a substance to a patient. In many instances, the substance to be applied is formed by a combination of two or more components, with the recommended protocol necessitating that some or all of the components not be combined with one another (e.g., mixed) until just prior to applying to the patient. In other words, the substance is provided to the caregiver in a partially complete form. One or more of the components may require special handling prior to mixing, the substance resulting from the combination may relatively quickly change states following mixing, etc. For example, bone or dental cement is commonly used to secure a prosthetic device to a bone of a patient, and is comprised of a powder polymer and a liquid monomer that polymerizes about the polymer powder; because the resultant bone cement will hardened shortly after mixing, the components are typically combined or mixed shortly before the surgical procedure.
For these and other medical procedures, the caregiver is required to perform the component mixing. While a mechanical mixing device may be appropriate, such devices are typically not available at a caregiver's site and/or require time and effort to properly operate. Further, it may be difficult to dispense the prepared substance from the device.
In light of the above, a need exists for a device that permits complete, manual mixing of components in forming a composition substance, such as a medical substance, and facilitates dispensing of the composition.